Felicia (PuppetShow)
Felicia is the major character of PuppetShow Series, the main antagonist of the first three games and an ally in the fourth and fifth game. Story As a young girl, Felicia lived with her father in Joyville, a small but prosperous town. Her father was a talented puppet master who was well loved by the town residents. One day, while Felicia was visiting her father's puppet theatre, she was caught in a fire set by Crick, her father associate who was turned down by one of the actresses. Felicia survived, but the left side of her face and her eye was horribly scared. The event turned her personality bitter and cruel. Her father, felt guilty for not being able to save her from the fire, obeyed the girl's every commands even if they went against his own morality. For the next few years, Felicia and her father pretended to be dead but instead went into hiding in the secret chambers under their old house, kidnapped many unsuspecting town people and transfered their souls into the puppets. The puppert would then be destroyed by Felicia for her own amusement. Meeting her adversary and future savior Unfortunately for Felicia, the family of her latest captive, Simon, had hired a detective to investigate and recover the boy. The Detective searched throughout Joyville and eventually found clues that led to her and her father's hideout. The girl spot the Detective, and ordered her father to kill him. However, things didn't go according to her plan, and it was her father whose soul got transferred to the puppet instead Simon and he died due to that Felicia removed the screws from it earlier. Believing that it was the Detective who killed her father, Felicia escaped with the Spider Puppet in a submarine, vowing to take revenge on him one day. For many years, Felicia went into hiding as she trained in the art of creating puppets and magical dolls. She eventually resurfaced as a toy shop owner with a plan to use the souls of innocent children as power source for her to regain her beauty. The plan backfired, and Felicia's own youth was drained out of her. Enraged, the woman entered the next stage of her plan. She created a robot to kidnap a young girl named Suzy who was visiting the Lost Town with her mother, intending to switch her body with Suzy's body. She was once again foiled by the Detective who rescued Suzy in time before the process was completed. To Change the Past Falling into despair from her previous failures and the loss of her father, Felicia built a Time Machine and took the Detective back in the past the day she was once a happy little girl with her father. The woman told the Detective about the fire incident that she was caught in and begged the Detective to save the young her in order to prevent all the tragedies from occurring which he complied. Working with the Detective, the two managed to saved the young Felicia who was trapped in the tower section and Ornella the actress, removing the burn scar from Felicia's face. With their mission completed, Felicia thanked the Detective for putting her out of misery and the two return to the present time. However, Crick's survival and escape drastically altered the present. Joyville had became a town ruled by Crick's puppets as the deranged man came back with vengeance. Her father was forced to work at Crick's factory to expand his puppet empire. The Detective managed to put an end to Crick's plan with the latter fell to his doom, ending the man's dystopic goal for good. Alternate Joyville In the alternate universe of Joyville set around the time of Felicia's childhood, the young girl asked the Detective to locate her father who went missing due to that the police refused to help her as the Puppet Master must have gone missing for 48 hours before they can act. The two located their first suspect, Gabriella Rossi, a woman who quarreled with the Master a day before his disappearance. However, the woman was innocent, and their search led to another potential suspect, Crick, a man who was once her father close friend. Things became tougher when Gabriella was murdered and an evil twin puppet which resembled Felicia kidnapped her. The Detective managed to locate the place that Felicia was confined and the two head to Crick's hideout where her father was tied to a mechanical device. After the Detective freed the Puppet Master from his confinement, Crick appeared and became shocked at his own failure as he wanted the Master to taste the pain of losing eyesight, a result of an accident caused by himself. Enraged, Crick threw acid at the Master intending to blind him but Felicia jumped in front of him and used her own face to shield her father's, scaring her in the process. However, the future version of her at the ending showed that this Felicia will not went through the evil path as in the first three games as the girl has known that what matter is not outer beauty but the inner and that the lived of her loved one, her father, is more important to her. Quotes * I have long been a puppet in hands of destiny... I could have made a lot of mistake and done some horrible things trying to resist it. It took me some time to realize that internal beauty and lives of the loved ones are far more important than outwardly perfection. - Felicia, finally understanding what's truly important to her Gallery feliciajoyville.jpg|Mystery of Joyville feliciasoul.jpg|Soul of the Innocent feliciareturn.jpg|Return to Joyville feliciareturnbonus.jpg|Return to Joyville Trivia *In the first four games, it appears that Felicia's left eye was damaged from the fire as it was never shown. However, the version of her in Destiny Undone still has her left eye intact, as Felicia closed her eyes before using her face to shield her father from Crick's acid. Category:Characters Category:PuppetShow Category:Antagonists Category:Allies